


Thomas Shehperd的三次离家出走

by CcCcC_J



Category: Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:55:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19800433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CcCcC_J/pseuds/CcCcC_J





	Thomas Shehperd的三次离家出走

Tommy的第一次离家出走是在他觉醒变种能力的那个晚上。  
Frank坐在沙发上，电视里正在播放当日的新闻。“变种疯子。”他咒骂到。  
Tommy扭过头盯着墙角。这会让他感觉好一点，至少他不用看着Frank那张讨人厌的脸。他不知道该不该说点什么，就在今天下午，他发现自己也是“变种疯子”的一员。他能跑得很快，现在他有点想跑了。  
他看向Mary，试图从这个人的脸上找到一点能安慰他的表情。但Mary甚至没在看电视，就好像她完全不关心变种人还是什么的破事儿。好吧，也许她并不讨厌变种人，Tommy想。  
Frank的咒骂声在房子里爆炸，Tommy很想跑远一点，离这些声音越远越好。  
“如果我是一个变种人呢？”他用很轻的声音问。  
Frank扭过头来，他的眼睛通红，恶狠狠地盯着Tommy：“你小子别想给我找麻烦，要是胆敢给我搞不正常的，等着，我肯定把你腿都给打断！”  
“亏你算我爸。”  
Tommy翻了个白眼，Frank看起来更加的生气了，随时都能变身成绿巨人，Mary还是个什么都不关心的样子，就好像这里大骂出声的人不是她的丈夫，而是哪个精神病院里逃出来的狂躁症患者。  
真是见了鬼。  
Tommy推开门，夜晚的风有一点点凉，但他喜欢凉风吹过皮肤的感觉。风里没有Frank的咒骂声，也没有Mary冷漠的眼睛。他就这么走了出去，一直往前走，经过一家二十四小时营业的便利店。他走进去，才渐渐觉得夜风有那么一点冷酷。可乐？他想找点什么东西喝，但Tommy走的很急，口袋里没有一分钱。  
地上孤单躺着一颗糖，不知道为什么，Tommy觉得那很像自己。他从小就不是乖乖站在队伍里的那一个，他很酷，他有一头天生的白发但他没什么朋友，他很擅长胡思乱想。就像地上的这颗糖，别的都好好的摆在一起，只有它跳了出来，对Tommy打招呼。  
他第一次有意识的使用自己的变种能力，迅速捡起地上的一颗糖，把它放在口袋里。  
然后他转身离开那家便利店，打算继续往前走。  
年长的店员在他背后大声地说：“男孩，不早了，回家去吧。你爸妈肯定在等你呢！”  
Tommy决定把那个人当做空气，现在他正在离家出走，他不会轻易返回那个地狱的。  
他不停的向前走，没有用变种能力，只是以一个普通青少年都速度走着，没有目标。他开始想象Frank在屋子里大吼大叫却没有得到自己的回应，他一定会更加生气，想把自己从房间里拎出来。“你这个反社会小杂种，给我滚出来！”他会对着房门大吼。但他用力踹开门的时候只会看见一间空房间，里面没有孩子。他的脸会气的通红，像一只西红柿那样——Tommy翘起了嘴角，他感到一种报复成功的喜悦。那是一种强烈的快乐，不亚于奔跑所带给他的快乐。也许Frank一直以来说的是对的，他确实是个没爸妈的小混球，以伤害身边的每一个人为乐。  
太阳出现在天边，他第一次觉得脚走的疼了。回过头，完全看不到那栋叫做“家”的房子，这让Tommy感到自由。但他心中还有个烦人的声音不断重复着，够远了，你该回家了。谁知道现在回家会遭遇什么？也许Frank会想杀了他，或者Mary根本不会给他开门。Tommy在心中罗列了各种可能的结果，但最后，他还是转过头对着来时的方向。他使用了自己的变种能力，这样他能快很多到家，也许趁Frank和Mary不注意的时候，他会看到他们为自己紧张的样子。  
离家还有几栋房子远，他刹了车，慢慢走回去。他的衣服有点乱，一颗扣子刚刚跳到了风里，头发四处张扬着。  
Tommy站在家门口，这是他第一次离家出走，此时他的心中仍有一些渴望。他在等有谁给他开门，给他一个拥抱，把泪水全滴到他的衣服上也没关系，他不会拒绝接下来会发生的任何烂俗大团圆情节。  
但谁也没来。Tommy试着发出一些噪音，但Frank的呼噜声更响一点。  
白头发的男孩挫败地坐在台阶上，时间变得漫长的令人难以忍受。他几乎睡着了，那时那扇门才终于被打开。  
“你知道要回来。”Mary说，用的陈述句。  
Tommy不知道他该不该说点什么。他不想承认任何事，也不想否认任何事，疲倦在一夜出走后终于找上了他。他的意识只能支撑他沉默的走回房间，在乱七八糟的床上睡着了。  
之后离家出走成了Tommy新的爱好，几乎隔上一段时间他就会走一次。他像个系上线的风筝，总是在空中飘荡，却总会被拉回这栋房子。  
开始他还会等Mary开门，渐渐他就养成了给自己留扇窗的习惯。  
随着Tommy的成长，这栋房子变得越来越让人难以忍受，还有他生活中的一切。他们都太慢了，所有人、所有事，却没有什么值得他慢下来的。  
他放弃了控制他的速度。Frank发觉了他的变种能力，起初他试着打他，但棍棒打不中一个速跑者。Frank和Tommy几乎把这栋房子割成了两半，Mary是一堵冷漠的墙。  
直到Tommy在一次偷可乐时被当场抓获，Mary终于没法冷眼旁观这一切了。  
她从来不会大声吼叫。她只是用冰冷的、毒蛇般的声音指责Frank。  
“如果你，哪怕有那么一点点父亲的样子，Thomas也不可能成为现在的样子。”  
然后Frank开始大声咒骂她个臭婆娘。  
Tommy觉得很好笑。这个屋子里的每一个人都在折磨着彼此。似乎家庭存在的意义就是如此。  
他又一次跑了。  
这会他跑的很远。  
他尝试过很多次，随着年龄增长，他跑的越来越快、越来越远。  
他跑到堪萨斯，但那里你找不到一个叫做Clark Kent、有另一重身份是超人的男人。他不怎么看漫画，但他还是知道一点。  
Tommy试着在某个人的农田里画出个圈。这让他感觉很安全、很自由，他不停的转，直到他感觉自己就要烧起来了。他停了下来，这里没有人会看见他，他是安全的。  
他在离家出走，他提醒自己。  
他不该那么快回去的。某种程度上来说，他的离家出走为Frank和Mary的争吵提供了便利。他们不再要“照顾孩子的感受”，想必更加尽性。  
有那么一刻，他想停下来不再奔跑。他想躺在麦田里静静地看蓝天中的白云。  
Thomas Shepherd是全世界最糟糕的小孩、未来的银行抢劫犯、反社会疯子。  
他这样想。  
Tommy闭上了眼睛，但他没敢真的睡着。一会过去，他就迅速的爬起来，跑回他在新泽西的地狱，留下一个麦田怪圈。  
那并不是一次值得纪念的离家出走。回到家后Frank和Mary仍在争执不休，一切并没有因为Tommy在或不在有什么差别。他习惯这个了，所以他只是在房间里听着。  
Tommy什么也不打算做。因为他什么也做不了：他没有办法和其他面对家庭纠纷的同龄人那样，戴上耳机、把自己封闭起来，因为音乐太慢了；同样的，电影、漫画、游戏、杂志或者别的都不行。一切“正常”的东西都太慢了。他憎恨这个太慢的世界。  
此时距离Frank和Mary离婚还有很久，距离他因好几次融化了自己的学校而被抓进特制青少年监狱还有更久。  
一切都漫长的令人绝望。  
他坐不住，听课是一件很无聊的事情。他也没有想过破坏他的学校——但他拒绝向任何人描述那天到底发生了什么。  
也没人想听他解释，他们只是把他当做一个有强大能力的变种反社会混蛋，把他锁进监狱里。Frank罕见的前瞻性全都体现在这里了。  
Tommy不再离家出走了，因为他已经没有可以逃离的家。  
刚开始的时候，他还试着引发一点爆炸。第一次他成功了，站在监狱焦黑的墙外面，Tommy感觉很迷茫。奔跑的渴望如此强烈，但他没有一个方向；他可以在几秒内到达他想去的地方，没人能拦着他，但问题是他根本不知道自己想去哪。他闭上眼睛，再睁开眼的时候，他在新泽西的便利店里。店员从老头换成了个年轻人，似乎对他有点意见，但又躲躲闪闪不敢发表出来。  
一遍又一遍被抓着“测试能力”的时候，Tommy想，那时候他身上穿的衣服肯定在爆炸中破损了，身上可能还有凝结的血液。  
Tommy拿走了架子上的一粒糖，然后他又飞奔离开，站在过去的房子外面，却发现它变得陌生。此时那些研究人员和特工警卫都准备好把他抓回去了。  
之后监狱的安全系统就进行了一次升级。Tommy发现爆炸不再是个可行的方法，于是放弃了寻找离开的方法，麻木的接受绝大多数的命令。  
白大褂疯子们倒是很开心，仿佛看到笼子里的小白鼠顺着他们的心意成长起来了。但Tommy习惯性的辜负别人的期待，不，他不会替他们杀人的。  
Tommy很多时候感觉自己像一头关在笼子里的豹子。总是在自己的小房间里反反复复踱步，度过无望的每一秒。他的记忆里没有动物园，但他可以想象一只豹子在人们的注视下焦躁不安的来回走动。他试着不让想象太多的参与他的现实生活，但那只豹子的愤怒还是成功的感染了他，让他生出一种撕碎什么东西的冲动。他要把那只豹子放出他的笼子，Tommy想，前提是，他自己离开了这个笼子。豹子出现的越频繁，他就越讨厌这个地方。  
少年复仇者出现了，然后他们打开了笼子上的锁。  
那是非常美丽的爆炸，Tommy想，豹子在火光中跑向自由。  
Billy Kaplan，他的灵魂上的弟弟，自那之后便开始不断尝试把他拉进Kaplan家的大门。拒绝一张和自己如此相似的脸是一件很难的事情。  
Tommy最后还是来了，站在门外，抬起手却又把手放下去，他想试着敲门，但他又不太想这么做。他认定不会有人给他来开门的，就像他第一次离家出走又乖乖回家那样——他从那天开始就意识到，坏小孩不该期待有人开门给他一个抱抱的。而Tommy Shepherd，毫无疑问是坏小孩的典型。  
“Tommy，你在干什么？”  
门打开的时候，Tommy的手还悬在半空中。  
“外面风很大，你倒是快点进来……妈，Tommy来了！”  
“嗨Billy……嗨，Kaplan女士。”  
Rebecca朝他眨了眨眼：“晚上好，男孩，Billy和我提起你好多次啦！等Jeff，我的丈夫、孩子们的父亲回家，晚餐就差不多好了。”  
她又说了点什么，这让Tommy感觉这个夜晚有点假。他习惯了Mary的冷漠，几乎以为天底下的妈妈都是那个样了，Rebecca却像是很小很小时候同学们口中的那种好妈妈。  
有那么一刻，他有一点点想跑。  
Tommy努力告诉自己，把他牵在沙发上的是Billy可能的喋喋不休而不是他对亲情的那一点点渴望。  
并且，他从未觉得一顿晚餐的时间可以那么漫长，漫长的让他感到温馨、还有宁静。  
有Frank和Mary在的晚餐总是短暂的，他迅速进食，然后离开餐桌。而“漫长”这个词，过去的多数时候都伴随着旁人难以理解的痛苦。  
Kaplan们告诉他，他可以留下来。这样似乎不错，Tommy想。  
但他还是趁其他人不注意，偷偷溜出了房子。  
Tommy不太确定这算不算离家出走——毕竟这是Billy的家而不是他自己的，他只是离开了一栋装满他熟悉的好人的房子，然后到大街上漫无目的的乱逛。他意识到这里是纽约，不是新泽西，这给了他一种奇怪的错位感。他没有用上超级速度，他只是用双脚向前走，仿佛他又变成了那个刚觉醒变种能力的白发小男孩。  
这一回，有一个人从人流里钻出来，站到他的面前，抓住了他。  
Tommy看着Billy。他很熟悉这张脸，就像照镜子那么熟悉。但是他并不熟悉他在干什么。  
“说真的，这晚上挺冷的，”Billy说。“我没什么找人的经验，甚至用了点魔法才找到你的。”  
“你要干什么？”  
“不知道。也许是劝我的兄弟回家。”  
“你知道那不是我的家。那是Kaplan的房子，那是你的家。不是我的、不是一个叫Thomas Shepherd的少年犯的家。”Tommy感觉自己把这段对话弄得更尴尬了，也许边上的人正把它当做一场肥皂剧观看。  
他想跑，跑的越远越好，跑到一个Billy跟不上来的地方。但他其实一点也不想看到Billy那种伤心的表情。他认定自己是哥哥，即使是一个烂哥哥，他也不能伤害他的弟弟。  
“Rebecca和Jeff都很喜欢你，我的弟弟们也是。你是我的兄弟，那为什么不能是你的家？”  
他知道他没有家，Frank和Mary和他曾经居住的那个地方只能算一栋房子。他从来不知道家是一个什么样的地方。他不配有家。  
“我不想把这个过家家游戏玩下去了，Billy。”  
他还是伤害了他的弟弟。  
他把全部的勇气和傻气都放在他的嘴里了：“我不值得你费劲心思给我的这些东西。我是个混蛋、是个小偷、是个坏小子而不是超级英雄，我会伤害到你和你的家人的，我总是伤害我身边的每一个人。Billy，放开我吧……等你被伤害了就太晚了。”  
“你在害怕吗？”他的笨蛋弟弟问，“我不知道谁告诉你的这些，但你不会伤害到身边人的。”  
Billy向前走一步，给了Tommy一个尴尬但温暖的拥抱。  
“你值得这一切。你值得被爱，Tommy。”他此前从未发现Billy的话那么的有说服力，可能是他用了魔法的缘故，Tommy有一点点相信了这个。  
Billy拽着Tommy，慢慢朝着家的方向走去。第一次，Tommy发现自己称这个他不敢靠近的地方叫“家”。最后他们还是在一个街区远的地方停了下来，逃跑的冲动又一次迅速胀大。  
“你知道我能独自活下去的，对吧。”  
但Billy拒绝放开他的手。  
“我能感觉到你确实不想再靠近家一点了，但是……”Billy似乎在准备什么长篇大论。  
“好吧，等你准备好了，随时回家。门一直会为你打开。”但他最后只是朝他笑了一下，松开了那只手。  
“再见。”他说。  
Tommy又一次逃跑了。  
他预料到这是他最长的一次离家出走。他第一次有了一个叫“家”的、可以靠近的地方，有了愿意为他打开门的亲人，这太吓人了，所以期望离家出走这件贯穿他青春期的傻事能把他从焦虑不安中救出来。  
他还没有准备好：无论是当一个超级英雄还是拥有一个新家庭。也许他会很快的适应起来，他一向适应的很快。  
但Tommy想先去跑几圈，也许去找一只豹子，也许去弄个麦田怪圈出来，也许去短暂的环游一下地球。他会给这次离家出走留下点不一样的回忆，然后，Tommy想，他要开始一些崭新的生活了。  
Tommy跑了出去。他会记得回家的。


End file.
